Jaden Shadow
His name is Jaden Shadow! He's been known for many things, killing people's careers, laying people out, being the most dangerous superstar in the ring and on the mic. He has been doing this for over ten years and he is only getting better. Jaden has been given multiple nicknames. He's claimed to being the only superstar in this business to revolutionize it. in 2015 on YouTube the self proclaimed king of stronger style made his television debut for the masses on July 23rd 2015 in a six man pin only battle royal coming out in the final two and taking a loss to a young Jason Storms. Later down the line Jaden left the land of the nightmare less than two years later and blew up taking over the caw world and he went into the place where most people are bound for honor and was released from three shows and then found himself to blow up everywhere he's been since taking over and making his name bigger and better than they wanted him to be. (Biography Written By JadenShadow) Among many championship reigns throughout his career, Jaden has been successful in other areas in wrestling. This includes most eliminations in the SlickB Memorial Royal Rumble (Community MultiVerse). He was also the longest entrant in the SlickB Memorial Battle Royal. Personal Life Jaden Shadow is married to fellow professional wrestler, Kendall Rose. Old Tools Finishers * Final Countdown (Anaconda Vice) * The Shadow Drop (Double Underhook DDT) * The Downsized (Powerbomb) * Lights Out (Punt Kick/Curb-stomp) * Samoan Pride (450 Splash) Championships & Accomplishments Blackcraft Wrestling * Blackcraft World Championship (1 time) Independent Wrestling Association * IWA Championship (1 time) Mixed Championships Wrestling EFED * MCEFW World Championship (1 time) * MCEFW United States Championship (2 times) Raging Falcon Professional Wrestling * RFPW World Championship (1 time) * RFPW Global Championship (1 time) * RFPW Championship (1 time) Neo Chaos Wrestling * NCW World Championship (2 times) * NCW Live Championship (1 time) * NCW King Of The Ring (2019 Winner) Global Force Gaming Network * GFGN FUSE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) Boston Championship Wrestling * BCW Championship (1 time) Nightmare Championship Wrestling * Unofficial NCW World Championship (1 time) * NCW Hardcore Championship (1 time) Xtreme Wrestling Evolution * XWE Hall Of Fame Xtreme Championship Federation * XCF World Championship (4 times) Grand Prix Wrestling * GPW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) Ring Of Extreme * ROE World Championship (1 time) Power Sport Wrestling * PSW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) REVOLT * REVOLT World Championship (1 time) Warfare Action Elite Wrestling * WAE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) All Star Global Wrestling * ASGW World Championship (1 time, inaugural) Elite World Wrestling Federation * EWWF World Championship (1 time) * Jaden In The Bank Devil War Wrestling * DWW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) Wicked Championship Federation * WCF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ryan Riley Lew Lucha Elite Wrestling * LLEW World Championship (1 time) Empire Wrestling * EW Internet Championship (1 time) POWER 25 * Power 25 Intercontinental Championship (1 time, inaugural) REDEFINED * REDEFINED Canadian Championship (1 time) CAW Wrestling Mayhem * CWM World Championship (1 time) Fallout Wrestling * FW World Championship (1 time) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Wrestling Category:GCA Roster